Many materials used in organic electronic devices are conjugated organic polymers with a backbone of alternating double and single bonds along which electrons can flow. Owing to their structural flexibility and tunable electronic properties, conductive polymers are flexible and inexpensive and show great promise in large-area applications such as flexible displays, radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs), smart cards, nonvolatile memories, and sensors. These polymers have a one-dimensional nature. Thin films of conjugated polymers have disordered structures with twists and bends in their individual polymer strands. For most applications, a challenge is to uniformly align polymer chains to control efficiency with which light and electrons can be transported by polymer molecules. Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0957528 describes a producing method of a hybrid organic-inorganic composite material cross-linked by using a small amount of inorganic oxide particles and a silicon-based cross-linked polymer precursor.